Screw Your Cuteness, Troye
by Bluetardis221b
Summary: Troye comes to visit his boyfriend Tyler and he is literally too cute for Tyler to stand it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tyler or Troye, they are their own FABULOUS people and thus, do not belong to me, (sadly). This fanfic is based on the Instagram photo that was uploaded to Troye's instagram on 2/13/14. ENJOY!**

Tyler sat alone on his big tan couch. He wore his blue leopard print jumper and beige khakis and he looked exactly like he did in his YouTube channel photo. He drummed his fingers on the cushion, making small thumping sounds. To Tyler it seemed that he hadn't seen anyone in ages, when in reality he had gotten back from San Fransisco with Troye and Connor a few days earlier. His house in L.A. wasn't that big, but it was big enough to seem very lonely for a certain Tyler Oakley.

All of a sudden, he heard a knock at the door. "FINALLY!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran to get it. He twisted the lock and swung the door open, a smile spreading across his face as he saw who it was.

"Troye! I'm so sorry it took so long to open the door I was upstairs and I didn't expect anyone to come by today and I thought I was gonna be alone so I was zoning out and-" Troye cut him off with a kiss. Tyler wrapped one arm around Troye's waist while the other ran through his hair. Troye held Tyler's face and they stayed like that, happy to see each other. Tyler thought it was gonna become a full on make out session so he pulled away. He blushed and shyly said, "we should... go inside. ' Troye nodded and followed Tyler in, shutting the door behind him.

They went in to the living room and plopped down on the giant couch, hardly inches between them. Tyler was jittery and excited, just one touch would make him go crazy, and Troye knew that. Troye put his hand in Tyler's, squeezing hard. Ever since they had started dating Tyler always wanted to hold hands, he thought it was the best feeling besides cuddling. But he wanted to be cool today.

"Ew, you are so sappy Troye Sivan," he was giggling now, "Let go!" Troye got very close. He leaned in to Tyler's ear and whispered, "_Never... twink."_ and that was all Tyler could take. he grabbed Troye's shoulders, pushing him side ways and down on the couch. Tyler climbed on top of him, his bent knees latching on to the side of Troye's hips. He began to nibble at Troye's neck, leaving bright pink teeth marks. Troye gasped, Tyler had never been so intimate and quick, they usually took it slowly, but not today apparently. Tyler looked Troye in the eyes, inches from his face.

"Nope. You are most definitely the twink," he said leaning down to kiss him. Tyler played with Troye's quiff as Troye's cold fingers clawed at Tyler's back. Their tongues twisted and battled for entrance, neither one succeeding. Tyler began to trail kisses down Troye's neck, giving him goosebumps. He stopped at the collarbone and gently laid his head down on top of him. Troye stroked Tyler's hair and looked at him with the eyes of someone completely in love.

They laid there for about five minutes until Tyler jerked his head up. "What did you come over for anyways?"

"Can I not just visit my boyfriend without a reason?" Troye said. Tyler raised his sassy eyebrow.

"Yes you can, but that's not why you came today. I saw you put that shopping bag by the door. What did you have planned for today?" Tyler replied. Troye smiled at his curious boyfriend. "I thought we could do the Not My Arms challenge," he paused and Tyler nodded, "and we can paint each other's faces." Tyler grinned, his cheeks turning bright pink. He ran his hands through his yellow-blonde hair and bit his lips, giving Troye an EXTREMELY sexual look before leaving Troye hanging and running to get the shopping bag.

Inside the bag was blue, purple, red, and pink paint. Tyler set up his tripod and started to film. The video was going to go on Troye's channel so instead of his usual, "Well hello everyone" speech they started out the video Troye's way.

"What's up everyone! I'm here with Tyler Oakley and today we will be doing..." "The Not My Arms challenge!" Tyler said, giggling loudly. They set up a little painting station in front of the screen, throwing a plastic garbage bag on the floor and putting a dining room chair on top of it. Troye sat down and some how he and Tyler fit both of their torsos inside an oversized pink shirt. Tyler sat in his lap and they started the process.

"Okay! So we are just gonna start Tyler off with a red base, just... all over his...face," Troye said, trying hard not to become mesmerized at the sight of Tyler with out glasses. God, he was attractive... "DON'T GET IT ON MY HAT," Tyler laugh-shouted, bringing Troye back to earth. He continued to paint Tyler's face red and then he decided to add little pink hearts all over. Tyler could not stop smiling at how cutesy his boyfriend was, Troye was a few years younger so he was so innocent looking and all his features popped when he was looking at Tyler. Tyler absolutely loved that about him.

Soon enough Troye had finished his face and it was time for them to switch places. Tyler painted every inch of Troye's face blue, even his lips. "Mmph!" Troye shouted in protest, not wanting to open his mouth and get paint inside. He glared back at Tyler who's smirk was so strong he could win the smirking Olympics. Troye softened up and grinned so wide he nearly ripped his lips open, he did it because he knew it would_ destroy_ Tyler. Tyler couldn't win if Troye flashed his award-winning toothy smile. The smirk was instantly replaced with a look of awe (or agony, depending on which way you looked at it). He was so dazed that he dipped his entire hand in to the purple paint. Without thinking he pressed his hand against Troye's face, leaving a bold handprint. Troye's cerulean eyes grew extremely wide, enough to make him look like a small child. It was freaking adorable.

"_Damn it..."_ Tyler said under his breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the pink shirt over their heads and picked Troye up off him. The younger boy backed up too far and fell on to the couch. Tyler cimbed on top of him, his hands feeling up under Troye's t shirt. He gripped the small of Troye's back,clawing at his skin. Troye's eyes rolled back into his head, and then he leaned up, trying to kiss Tyler. Their lips met and Tyler pushed them both down. He pressed his tongue against Troye's lips, asking for entrance. It was granted. He swirled his tongue around Troye's mouth, it tasted of coke and blueberries and sexy Australian, to him, at least. He pulled his hands out from under the younger one's shirt and began to play with his fluffy brown hair, tugging at it occasionally. Finally, Troye pushed Tyler off him for a second. "Hey... Tilly?" he asked, very sweetly. "Y-yes boo?" Tyler replied, afraid Troye would want to stop.

"You are definitely the twink," and with that, Troye flipped them both over so that he was on top. He immediately began biting and sucking at Tyler's neck, making him moan. It was probably the deepest sound Tyler had ever made and that was when Troye lost it. He began kissing him fiercely and passionately clawing at Tyler's stomach with one hand and gripping his thigh with the other. Troye paused to put on Tyler's glasses, he bit his lip and then leaned down slowly as if to kiss him but he stop about a centimeter from his face. "I've got you now," he whispered and Tyler leaned up with all his strength and kissed him smack on the lips. He smiled warmly at the Aussie boy. "Um, I think we left the camera running," Tyler said. Troye nodded.

"we'll edit that out... tomorrow."

**please review if you liked it!**


End file.
